the dark lord of the 21 century
by CyberWolf777
Summary: James De-santa is a teen at the age of 19 where he and his classmates go an a archive expedition of a dark tower that is the lair of someone named the Overlord but when James finds this weird looking glove things get interesting
1. Chapter 1 beginning

(A/N) this is my second fanfic I've made I don't own overlord game series it belongs to the ones who made it also my writing sucks so bear with me and keep reading it you will love it

Enjoy

Here I am standing right at doors that will lead me to my path where will destroy the one who threaten my family, friends and above all the love of my life but I bet your wondering who I am or what I'm am well in order for you to understand this we need to go back to the beginning where it all began.

3-and a half months earlier

Today was just a normal day at College where all the young students were in their class rooms studding and everyone was happy well all except for one student who goes by the name of James De-santa who has it hard at college why you wonder it's not because his lazy nor is he stupid he was sick. LOVE sick for the most beautiful girl in the world Angelica she had long blonde hair blue eyes that look like a crystal blue lake a voice so sweet as if it were dipped in honey and milk and her body figure was so beautiful like as if an artist drew her but it's not like she was one of those rich snobby girls no not her even thou she had every right to be after all she is the class president, got good A+, the captain of the cheerleader squad and once she even was a substitute sky teacher for some orphan kids. She was so cool that if being cool was Kingdome she would be the ruler.

MR. DE-SANTA James then snaps back to reality and he was day dreaming again he then looked around the class room and saw that the whole class room was empty which meant the day was over and was about to leave until he heard his teacher say; don't forget about the archive trip tomorrow James stopped and turned and said; what trip he said. The trip were you and your partner will have to do a test about the history of the overlord the teacher said

Oh but I don't have a partner James Said then the teacher gave him a blank expression' 'somehow that does not surprise me at all what with you day dreaming all the time the teacher thought to himself then James just had a hunch and said wait dose my class mate Angelica have one

; No said the teacher she does not but she went to the library to look for someone if you hurry you might catch-up with her after that I went to the library then I found her sitting at a pc doing her homework then I said to myself; come on James you can do, this you can do, this you can do, this you can do this then I finally got the courage to walk up to and I wish myself luck

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N; that's all for now sorry if it was too short but make sure you follow and don't forget to comment 


	2. Chapter 2 beginning part 2

as i was heading her way to talk to her i saw that selfish prick brad annoying her to death he always picks on the weak making theme suffer and rigth now he was picking on Angelica i overheard there conversation''God Brad your such an asshole why cant you just leave me alone'' Angelica said with annoiance ''Because im a bully i can do whatever i want and no bodys gonna stop me so deal with it BICTH''  
after i heard Brad say that To Angelica i got mad at him and marcht over there to beat the crap out of him i yealld out ''HEY Leave her alone''brad turnd around and looked at me with anger and said ''OR what'' was all he said after i punchd him the face after that he ran away like a baby after he said ''ill get you for this you fuck'' then i turnd to look at Angelica to see if she's ok when i looked at her i could have sworn i saw her blushing a bit but i shrugd it off.''Are you ok'' i askd ''yes thanks for getting rid of him for me'' your welcome actualy that reminds me i dont have a partner for the trip would you like to be my partner'' i askd her hoping she would say yes''yes i would love to come at my house at 7.30 tonigth'' she then went home so did i when i got home i decided to take a nap so i dont fall asleep at Angelicas house.

TO BE CONTINUED

thats all for now and if your wondering why deleted this and reuploeded it and ehay i change the OC'S name its because SOMEONE cant eccepte the choices i make in life not you the followers THIS SOMEONE IS FAMILY UNFORTUNETLY anyway thats all later p.s Sorry if it was too short for you 


	3. Chapter 3 Nightmare or a Vision

A/N sorry for the wait but had some pc problem's but I am back to make some fanfics

Enjoy.

I had decided to take a nap at home before I went to Angelicas house and help her with her study's. But during my nap I was having a very strange Dream in my dream I was in the middle of a Forrest it was very dark and kind of scary I walked around for some time in the Forrest then all of a sudden I heard a very strange sound it was coming from the bushes thinking it was someone trying to scare me I spoke up ''Who's there if you trying to scare me it's not working so you might as well come out ''I said trying not to look scared. When the bushes rustled again out of theme came out a wolf but this wolf was different from a normal one its fur was white as snow, its eyes were black and white, and what made it even scarier that it was HALF the size of horse it could have easily jumped at James and kill him if it wanted. When I looked at the wolf's mouth it was holding something wrapped in a towel the wolf approached me I was so scared out of my mind that I dare not move at all when it came right in front of me it dropped the item in front of me and then it ran off I just stood there a bit confused when I looked down I picked up the item I unwrapped it and then I was amazed at what it was it was a metal glove for a left hand it was made of steel and it had claws and a ruby on the wrist it looked pretty cool so I tried on but when I put it on it started glowing a bright light it grow and grow until I was completely blinded by it.

When the light faded I was no longer in the Forrest (and the metal glove was gone) I was in the middle of the city I live in but something was very wrong there were red flag banners everywhere that had a yellow pic of a crown helmet with tree horns sticking out of its head I was about to leave but when I turned around I bump into something and I fell on my ass.''Oh I'm sorry I wasn't looking it won't happ- I was cut off when I felt a strong grip on my neck I looked at the person and I was shocked at what I saw it was a man in a full metal armour made out of steel and had a crown helmet with tree spikes on it his eyes were glowing yellow and his left hand(the one his using to grip me by the neck right now) was wearing the same glove that I found ''Please don't kill me I don't want to die'' I said so scared that he would kill me but instead he chuckle's he then trough me on the ground and yelled out in a dark evil voice''minions''he then summoned 4 brown creatures from the ground and they pined me to the ground arms and legs spread out and the man in the armour pulled out a giant sword ready to stab me in the heart'' NO NO please NO'' I begged for my life but he didn't listen to me he stabbed me in the chest and everything went black.

I woke up screaming my face drenched in sweat my heart was beating out of my chest I looked around my room and I realized that it was just a dream I looked at the clock it was almost time to go to Angelicas house I got dressed went on my way.

TO BE COUNTINUED

(A/N) that's all for now but there's more to come and don't forget to follow

Also is it possible to put pics in a chapter of a fanfic?

Please answer this question for me

Later.


	4. Chapter 4 truth and confessions

James POV

As I was walking my way to Angelicas house I still could not stop thinking about that dream I had it was so weird but I tried to ignore it but it's not as easy as it looks. I got to Angelicas house I was amazed at what I saw with my own eyes Her house was literally a mansion it was so big that it looked like the kind of mansion a milliner playboy would have when I got to her front door I rang the doorbell and next to the doorbell there was a small radio that a familiar voice came out of it.

Angelica: Who is it?

James: its, me James I came to help you with your Studies.

Angelica: oh James I'll be down in a minute.

I waited for a few seconds until the door opened to see Angelica and she looked beautiful she was wearing a short white t-shirt that reviled her belly and made her boobs bigger than they are, she was wearing skinny black jeans that made her hips look nice (with a stainless steel chain on her left hip) and she had her long blonde hair tied it in a ponytail.

"um Are you ok" she said as I woke up from my daydreaming again then I looked at her with a massive blush on my face" oh sorry it's just that you look so beautiful "I said to which she blushed and smiled" thank you that's very sweet of you please come in" she said to which I obliged.

3 hours later

After we were done with our studies I was about to go home but she asked me to stay for a while because she does not like being all alone in a big house like this one so I decided to stay we were both in her room and I got to say it's not what I expected her room had sort of a boyish charm some would say we spent some time together talking to each other turns out we have a lot in common we both like comic books, video game, horror movies and etc. And we laugh at each other's jokes but then I asked her a serious question "Hey Angelica can I ask you something and if you don't feel comfterbil with this question you don't have to answer it" I said and she looked at me for a sec" Sure what is it "she said "Why was Brad Picking on you always? To that she made a sad face" Because we use to date back then were a grate couple but then one day I found out that they only reason he was going out with me was because I was rich and he only cared about my family wealth and not me and….and" she could not speak no more because she broke down and started crying I felt so bad for her so I hugged her and I was mad at brad how can he date a girl just for her money and not her next time I see that basterd I ll kill him" Angelica I'm so sorry I should have not brought it up" I said and she calm down a bit but she was still sad" no its ok u had to know the truth" she said then I looked at her with a serious look on my face and said to her you know what fuck him he doesn't know what he's losing you are a beautiful girl your smart, kind,tallanted and even more ANY guy out there in the real world would be lucky to have you in their life" she looked at me with wide eyes and a smile "really you mean that" "yes absolutely that's why i-I stopped mid-sentence and shocked at what I was about to say to her" you what?" she looked at me with a curios face at what I was about to say to her o thought for a minute and decided to tell her the truth it's now or never" Angelica I've wanted to tell something for a very long time ago when I we met you were the most beautiful person I've ever met every time think, dream of you I could feel my heart pounding out of my chest but I never had the courage to tell you because I did not think you would feel the same way about me-" I was cut of mid-sentence by Angelica "James what are you trying to say to me?" she said and to that I dropped the biggest bomb on her" Angelica I LOVE YOU ".

She was complete shocked at what I just said all wide eyed and such there was an awkward silence for a few moments' until she lungd at me kissing me like crazy for about 5-10 minutes until we stopped for a minute to catch our breaths and then she spoke "I love you too James

30 minutes later

After our little make out session we watch Terminator 2 also our favourite movie after the movie it was time for me to go home but not before giving her a passionate good bye kiss which lasted 10- minutes.

Normal POV

When James got home he went to make his dinner after the dinner he went to take a shower and after the shower he went to bed with one thought in his mind that life was good…or so he thought

(Meanwhile somewhere else)

In a dark room two shadowy dark figures were watching thru a giant crystal ball an image of James De-Santa sleeping in his room.

? 1: So this is the guy you've been looking for and want me to kidnap isn't he a little young?

? 2: Trust me my friend this is the new master we have been looking for.

? 1: okay then I get this kid for you first thing tomorrow morning and I try not to kill anybody.

After that the second mysterious figure left the room while the other one stayed in the room still looking at the crystal ball looking at the image of James sleeping" soon Master you will be home with your minion's and you will be our new OVERLORD MHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

TO BE CONTINUED

That's all for now but there's more to come later.


	5. Chapter 5 Childhood

The next day I got up took a shower, brushed my teeth, had my breakfast and I got dressed. I put on my favourite cloths on when I got dressed I went and looked myself in the mirror I was wearing a white zipper-hoody halfway zipped reviling my black Green-day t-shirt and my lucky amulet which was a Dog tooth with a little stainless steel wolf head on it above my hoody I had a black denim vest and said Metallica on the back of it in big white letters after that I left home and went my way to pick up Angelica.

When I got to her house she came out running to me giving me a hug and a passionate kiss and I kissed back after that we walked are way to the college while she was hugging my arm and resting her head on my shoulder while we were walking I saw her noticing my amulet and then she looked at me "Hey James what's that on your neck I have never seen you where that thing before" she said "What this oh it's just my lucky charm I used to belong to my Mother it's the only thing I have of hers after I was orphaned" I said then she looked at me with a sad look on her face" You're an orphan?" she said with sadness in her voice " Yes I was just a baby left in a basket in front of the doors of Saint-Mari's Orphanage when the head nun Sister Mari found me the little baby boy in the basket with the same amulet that I'm wearing right now and there was a note that said.

To my Dear son James

I'm so sorry that I have left you here but it's for your own good

I can't explain to you why I'm doing this but know that I love with all my heart

And the amulet that I left for you is a symbol of my love for you

And also to who it may concern

Please take good care of my son

With love MOM

After I told her my story she looked at me with even a much sadder face then before" oh god James I'm so sorry you must have had a tuff childhood" she said at that I gave her a playful smile "its okay (gives her a kiss on the Face) I used to be all alone in the world but now that I have you in my life the most beautiful girl in my life life seems better" at that she smiled and kissed me on the face as well and we continued are way to the college.

TO BE CONTINUED

That's all for now sorry if it's to short but to lazy writing a long one and also to my partner in writing of fanfics Gamer guy 95 don't worry I haven't forgotten on the FNAF fanfic it will be done soon until then Later.


	6. Chapter 6 Bringing the master home part1

When me and Angelica got to the College we were in a bus that was heading for the expedition site me and Angelica were in the bus for a few hours and to tell you the truth it sucked being inside a bus that smells like expired mustard and hot as hell it sucks balls big time the only thing that made it dissent was that me and Angelica were sitting at the back of the bus she was sitting next to me while I was hugging her with one arm while we were driving to the expedition she fell asleep resting her head on my shoulder and I got to say she looks so peaceful and beautiful when she sleeps.

After a very long ride on that god awful bus we were reaching the expedition site I got a good look at this place and I saw there were tents, gears, shovels and there were even soldiers with guns that sort of gave me a confused thought "Why the hell do they need military guys with guns at an expedition site? And why the hell would they allow a college of students to come here?" I thought to myself. When the bus stopped I looked at Angelica and told her to wake up we got out of the bus then we headed to a big tent where we waited for about 5-10 minutes until we all heard a voice from behind "Good day to you all and welcome to the expedition of the dark tower" we all turned around and saw who this person was it was man who was judging by the look of him at the age of 55 who had grey hair thou I got to say for an old guy he had a well-toned body" My name is Doctor Walter Jonson of the National Museum of archive and history "he said as he introduced himself and soon we all clapped for him he soon raised his hands up for us telling everyone to simmer down a bit "now before we begin our expedition let me just remind you that you must not touch anything at all you can only look and also stay close to each other at all times so that you don't get lost "he said and soon we were one our way to the dark tower.

When we arrived at the tower we all stood their wide eyes wide and mouths a gap "Welcome everyone to the dark tower of the overlord "he said and I got to say I have never seen anything like it before in all my life what I was seeing right now was a castle like tower that was 50 times taller than a skyscraper it was all black and it had spikes all over it.

(meanwhile somewhere else)

a mysterious shadowing figure was watching James trough a crystal ball yet again "it's almost time Giblet get over here" yield the shadowy figure and soon a brown like creature showed up and said" yes master Gnarl you summoned me?" spoked the brown creature" yes our master will soon be arriving go tell the Hunters to prepper for departure and tell to take some minion's with them and here give them this picture of the master" Gnarl said as he gave him the picture and soon Giblet ran off looking for them. He soon found them outside the on the balcony both of them smoking a cigarette "excuse me Master Max, Mistress Jessy" he said as both the hunters turned around and looked at him the hunters were both anthro wolfs and they were both twin brother and sister Max was wearing a knights Armor with a jet-black coat and has two katana swords on his back and two guns on his hips as for Jessy same weapons and as for Armor same as Max but a female version" What is it Giblet" Max said" Master Gnarl told me to tell you that you should prepper for departure to get the master back home and to take some minions with you and here's a picture of what he looks like" he said as he gave him the picture and Jessy leand and looked at it and had a wicked smirk on her face" So this is the prince of darkness I got to say he is good looking just as his Daddy I wonder if he,s just as good in the sack as his Daddy?" she said but Max just ignored her and said "C'mon lets go get him" he said and soon they headed off.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7 Bringing the master home part2

James POV

The first room that we entered in our tour of the Dark tower was the forging room where there were three smelters one was to make a bronze armour the second was to make a steel armour and the third one was to make Platinum armour I was soon interrupted by my thought's when I heard the Guide speak" And here we have the armoury closet where the dark lord used to keep his armours" he said as he opens it and I see three different types of armour but what scared me about them was that they were the same as that man in the dreams I had the one who tried to kill me but then I noticed something strange abbot the armours they all were missing there left glove I looked at the guide leader and raised my hand to ask him a question "yes young man what on your mind ?" he said " yeah um I couldn't help but notice that these armours are missing there left gloves why is that ?" I said "well to answer your question we need to go to the next room if you would all follow me please you will all soon find out" the man said as we all followed him to the next room but something here did not feel right here.

The next room we entered was some kind of meeting room it had a giant round table at the centre of the room enough for 26 people to sit around it and at the centre of that table there was a giant book it was big enough to take up half of the table it looked really old somewhere maybe 100 or 300 years old "Here in this book it has all the info that you need to know let me just look around and see where it is… ah here we go come everyone look at this" the man said as we all gathered around and saw an image of a glove for a left hand with a crystal on its wrist and it looked just like the one in my dream" This glove as you call it is actually called a gauntlet and the crystal that you see in the wrist of it is actually the eye of Satan it is believed that inside the crystal there is four types of demon blood mixed in there that allows the one who where's the gauntlet to control an army of demons…here let me show you something else" he turns the page and the next picture is four demons in four different colours red,blue,green and brown and these demons looked just like the ones in my dream as well" these creatures that you are seeing are called minions thou they look small and harmless I assure you they are quiet dangers the brown ones are the fighters they can take down an entire army with no problem what so ever, the reds are like archers but instead of bows and arrows they have the ability to conger fire balls and throw them at people, the greens are like assassins they can sneak up from behind and kill there enemies with ease and finally the blues thou they have no fighting skills what so ever they are the ONLY ones that can swim and they can heal there team mates so think of them as the medics…Now let me show you the next page" he turns the page and the next pic that we all see three strange like creatures the two on the left and right were anthro wolfs one was male and the other on was female they both look exactly the same they must be twins or something but the one in the centre was also a wolf but not anthro it was just a normal wolf with white fur and it was bigger than the others it was on all four legs …it was the same wolf that I saw in my dreams as well" these are the overlords guardians they were sent to him to protect him and serve him The male wolf that you see is called Maximas or max for short he is a deadly assassin with skills like no other he is the son of Areas the god of war he was meant to be the next God of war but he turned his back on his heritage and thus he was banished to the underworld as his sister who is next to him her name is Jessenia or Jessy for short as well she is the daughter of the Aphrodite the goddess of lust her daughter Jessy she has the ability to seduce men with her beauty and sleep with them then finally when the men let their guard down she kills them when she found out that her own father banished her brother she wanted revenge and so she did what she was good at she seduced her father with her beauty and she killed him but she did not get away with it when her mother found out about it she banished her daughter as well soon she and her brother reunited and they served their new god the giant wolf that you are seeing in the picture is known as White Fang the spirit wolf people say that this creature is a fallen angel banished by god and was reincarnated as a wolf it has the ability to take you to the spirit world and bring you back to the land of the living and enter your dream and speak to you as well" as the man continued to talk I just remembered something important in my dream the wolf was in it and it dropped the gauntlet in front of me it must have tried to warn me about something important but what? I stopped thinking for a moment and listen to the guide leader again "But this wolf was not without a master it served only one being and that one being is (he stops for a second and turns the page and everyone went wide-eyed) THE OVERLORD this dark king of evil is by far the most feared demon king of the world because they believe that someday he might return and enslave us all but that's just a myth now if you would all follow me I will show our final expedition of the day " the man said as we all head to the next room but what everyone doesn't know that right now they are being followed by the hunters and a small army of minion's" So max what the plan?" Jessy said as she looks at her brother Max" The room there heading in is where the gauntlet is if he really is the dark lord then the gauntlet will awake and strap on him but it will also activate the traps and free the nether ghouls as well but for now let's see how things work out.

TO BE COUNTINUD

A/N: sorry for the late update but haven't had any free time at all and sorry if it's too short


	8. Chapter 8 Bringing the master home part3

First of i would like to say that i'm very sorry for the late update but im back and ready to write also i have chosen to write a different way this time so don't blame me

Enjoy

We were now entering the last and final room for today it was the throne room and let me tell you it was breath taking there were statues on the left and right side of the room there was a red carpet leading strait to the throne but what amazed me was 2 things that got me interested at the center of the throne room there was something hidden under a rag i asked the teacher what it was but he said that it was going to be a surprise and the second one was that there were stone coffins behind the throne itself soon my thoughts were interrupted by the archaeologist.

Archaeologist :

Archaeologist : OK everyone gather around i am about to show you something very interesting (we all gathered and were standing in front of the hidden display) i hope that you are all ready for this this is something really great i give you THE HAND OF SATAN

He pulls out the rag of the display and we all see what it was and when i saw it i went wide eyed... it was the Gauntlet of the Overlord the same on i saw in my dream i also notice that it was inside a glass box standing on a momentum stone and on it there was some weird hole on it like a key hole to be more precis

Archaeologist : now unfortunately the only problem is that we cant get it out of there we have tried everything to brake the glass but nothing worked and we found out that the only thing that could get it is this( he pulls out a picture and it was was my amulet the one i had my whole life) this strange looking amulet is also a key and it is the only thing we were not able to find it anywhere.

Angelica : hey that looks just like the one James has

Soon all eyes were on me and i was getting kinda nerves i'm not gonna lie i never really lie it when people look at me like that

Archaeologist : is it true do you really have it...wait where did you get it anyway?

James : It was a gift from my mother she gave it to me i grew up in an orphaning its the only thing i have to remember her

Archaeologist : oh i'm really sorry to hear that young man it must have been really hard for you...would you like to have the honor of opening the glass box?

James : i would like that thank you

i went in front of the glass box and took off my amulet i then inserted it inside the key hole and twisted it slowly the sound of clicking was heard and it slowly opens and the gauntlet was finally free from the box i was about to pick it up but then the jewle turn into a glowing red eye and it looked right at me it then jumped me and got stuck to my left hand and i felt a sharp pain in my hand it was like as if a knife went thru it and some blood dripped down to my elbow then all of a sudden i felt horrible pain on my back it was like as if something was trying to burst out of it...and it did happen two sets of wings the first set of wings was pure white and beautiful like angel wings and the second pair was dark and menacing like they were like the wings of a crow everyone took a step back while i was busy screaming in pain when the pain finally ended i fell on my knees breathing hevaely trying to relax myself from the pain i just induerd Angelica then came to me and wanted to see if i was OK

Angelica : James are you OK what happend to you and what are those things on your back( when she looked at my face she gasped and took a few steps back and so did everyone my eyes were glowing yellow and a had razer sharp teeth i then look at the glass box and saw my reflection and i was scared at what i saw not to forget the wings as well)

James : AAAAAAAAAAHHHH HOLLY FUCK WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEND TO ME?

soon we heard a demonic voice we all looked at where it was coming from the gauntlet on my left hand its eye was looking at me and it was talking to me and the others just stood there scared of what was happening

? :You are now my puppet mortal you have been blessed with an amazing gift and with this power you will become god himself.

James : who...who are you

? : My name is ... Samael (its eye closed and it became a normal Jewell again and i could not believe my luck)

James : oh great i have a demonic glove stuck to me and i am now a muteness fuck how could this get worst?

Sadly i choose bad words at a bad time because i saw the coffins that were behind the throne glowing and were opening up

James : well...shit

TO BE CONTINUED

(A/N:) yeah i know its short and yes i also know that my writing is bad but just go with it


	9. Chapter 9 Bringing the master home part4

(A/N:) new story

enjoy

As the crypts started to open i saw the most horrifying thing that i could possibly imagend we all went a gasp at the abominations...they were skeletons in rusted armor and swords they all were the size of giants and they were defensively not friendly at all then out of no where one of the skeletons step forward and spoke to us

Skeleton(#1): i am Azriel guardian of the dark lords gauntlet for century's me and my brothers have stand guard the master's weapon of destruction whoever has summoned us must have stolen the gauntlet and know this those held responsible for this Haynes crime ...shal DIE

Ok now after hearing what he said i really regret what i did i should have not taken that glove at all soon i was relived when i saw the milliliter guy shoe up they had all of there weapons out ready and aimd at the monsters in front of us i was pretty sure that our luck had changed but sadly i was wrong

Soldier: HOLD IT RIGHT THERE YOU UGLY FUCKERS DROP YOUR WEAPONS OR WE WILL OPEN FIRE

Skeleton(#1): HA HA HA HA FOOLISH MORTAL YOU CANT KILL US WE ARE IMMORTAL

skeleton screams out a battle cry as he charges in the soldiers shoot there guns while we all try to run away me and Angelica were the last to just about to leave she was holding my hand and were about to leave the room but then one of the skeletons took a gun from the soldiers dead body and aim the gun right at me Angelica looked back and saw the skeleton with the gun aiming right at me she then pushes me on the ground and takes the bullets for me she was shoot every where and then she collapse on the ground when i saw her my heart sank I then crawl to her and hold her tight in my arms and i look at her with teary eyes.

Jame's: (with a very sad voice and tears in his eyes) Oh god... Angelica im so sorry this is all my fault please find it you heart to forgive me( i then look at the others ) get her out of here and NOW

They all did as i told them to do and they carried her injured body out of here i then pulled the lever and shut the door behind them and look back at the skeletons with anger in my eyes they were just finishing killing the last soldier then they all looked at me and now i was there last target to kill i then looked to my lef and saw a sword on the wall and and a short double barrel shot gun on the floor i picked them up i then look back at the skeletons

James: YOU FUCKING ASS HOLES YOUR ALL GOING TO PAY FOR THIS IL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU EVEN IF I HAVE TO DIE TRYING

(i then charged at them and we were fighting at each other like wiled animals...the battle went on for several hours thou i was doing well i was also taking more damage than them i was bloody and bruised and only one skeleton remaind we were both looking at each other we then charged at our self's and we both attacked each other with the swords...and we bouth collaps on the ground he was dead and i one but sadly i was dyeing my eye site was getting dark and soon everything went black)

Max: ok the kid is out( he whistles out signaling for the minions to show up and get the wagon ready then all of a sudden a giant white wolf shows up and looks at James unconscious body and lifts him up with his mouth and places him gently in the wagon then the Minnios start pushing the wagon thru the portal and take him back home as for jessy well she was looking at the unconscious teen

Jessy:* Mmmm he is even cuter in person*

TO BE CONTIN


	10. Chapter 10 Origins part 1

(A/N) hi there sorry for the long wait but I'm back so let's keep going

Everything was black…pure black I could not move at all and I had no idea where the hell I am. Was I dead? …is this hell? ...no idea then all of a sudden I was able to open my eyes and found myself outside in some medieval farm village and the people well you are probably going to think I'm crazy but they were all anthro creatures of all kind cats, dogs, birds you name it and they were just minding their own business and selling and buying stuff then I looked back at my left hand and saw what I was afraid the Gauntlet was still on my hand so this is yet another Dream. Still I have to look around and ask somebody for help and find my way back home I saw sales lady and walked up to her.

James: excuse me ma, am can you tell me where I am and which way to new jersey?

I waited for her to say something but she didn't say anything to me at all hell she was even looking at me she just kept working as if I wasn't even there at all

James: Ma, am I asked you a question…look lady I- (I was cut off when I tried to grab her by the shoulder but my hand went thru her like a ghost)..what the hell?

?: don't bother they can't see or hear you (I looked around to find the source of the voice then I looked down and saw the Gauntlet the gem on its wrist was turn into an eye so definitely this must be a dream) now listen we don't have a lot time before this dream ends there is a lot of things you need to know…also the invasion on this place is going to start right now

I was about to ask him what the hell was he talking about until there was a large explosion I saw it was a giant boulder and it was on fire I then looked back and saw an army that looked like Spartans wearing golden armours and they had archers and catapults soon the catapults were fired and I saw giant fire balls coming this way

The Gauntlet: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR KID RUUUUUUN

I did as the Gauntlet told me and I ran I ran faster than I have ever ran in my whole life it was absolutely terrifying running away from giant explosions running pass by people who were screaming and dying I wish I could have helped them I really do but I can't then I saw something familiar it was the dark tower but now it looked different like it was brand new regardless I didn't question it at all I went inside and climbed the stairs all the way to the top of the tower until I reached the throne room I saw that there was a balcony and I saw the chaos it was terrifying beyond belief then I looked back and saw two people talking one was a human woman with red hair and wearing a pink and red dress and the other one was….oh my god that was the Overlord warrior who killed me in my nightmare I then looked back at the red hair woman and saw she was holding something I walked up closely to them and saw that she was holding a baby…are they Married?

Overlord: Rose my beloved listen to me the Castle has been overrun with Empire legions you have to get out of here now take our son somewhere far away as possible

Rose: what about you beloved...what will you do?

Overlord: I will try to slow them down give just enough time to escape no matter what you must keep our son safe

Soon I noticed a small little brown creature wearing a brown robe and had stick tied to his back and on that stick was also tied a glowing rock as well

?: Master the Boats are ready and the doors will not last much longer we have to escort Mistress rose out of here now

Overlord: very well (looks back at rose) good buy beloved I love you…both you and our son

Rose: we love you too

Both the red hair lady and her child were taken away and now it was just the Overlord and an army of his creatures standing at the front gates waiting for their enemy's to show up I was standing from behind and witness something unbelievable but then all of a sudden everything started to go black and I looked back at my Gauntlet

Gauntlet: that's all i can show you for now kid

James: show me what the hell are you talking about I thought this was a dream?

Gauntlet: well…no see YOU thought it was dream but it's not just a dream it's a memory…the Overlords memory and you just saw. Do you remember that Gauntlet he was wearing?

James: yeah?

Gauntlet: well that Gauntlet he was wearing was me I was there and I saw it all and I promise you this you will know more of it but now is the time to wake up.

Soon there was a bright light and everything went white in seconds

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Chapter 11 Meeting the loyal servants

The light died down and I find myself in a hospital room looking at the ceiling so I close my eyes and look away from the light burning my eyes. I then hear two voices. A male and female.

Max: Forget it sis. I saw the way you looked at him and heard what you said.

Jessy: Can you blame me? He's f*** sexy.

Max: And his girlfriend is in the next room! So keep it to yourself or f*** a minion. Knowing you you wold f*** anything with a d***.

I look at the two and they were anthro wolf's. One was a male and was wearing a black shirt, a long lather black coat, combat coots, black cargo pants and the other one was female anthro wolf she was skin tight black jeans, high heel boot and she was wearing black tank top short enough showing her well-toned belly and man her shirt was so tight it made her tits look even bigger wait what the hell am I saying…I then took another good look at them and it looks like they were twins.

"Um..excuse me"

Max: We'll finish this later Jess. (Looks at James) ah good. You're awake. Don't move too much. Your wounds still haven't Healed yet.

James: Who...what...?

Jessy: We're..

Max: We're anthro wolf's yes. Names Max. The s*** over there is my twin sister Jessy.

Jessy: Hey I am not that big of a slut

He gave her a look that was saying yeah right because since she was his sister he knew her well more than anybody

Jessy: ok fine I am a slut you got me but can you blame me I like men (she looked at James and caresses his cheek) especially the cute ones

Ok now I was starting to get a little bit uncomfortable I mean don't get me wrong when I can flirt with angelica I'm fine I'm cool but when it comes to older woman who have super sexy milf body's I get really nervous actually now that I think about it it's just like those anime tv shows but then again that's just my thoughts then all of a sudden I just realized something Angelica she was hurt oh god what if she is dead I could never forgive myself if she is

James: Angelica! Is she...

Max: Your girl's fine. In the next room recovering. The medical facilities here are amazing here.

Oh, thank god, she is fine I tried to get up but my body was in too much pain then max pushed me back on to the bed

Max: whoo whoo don't get up kid your still hurt

?: he has a right to see her…. after what he did to her

We then turned around and saw there was a man standing at the open door he was wearing a Military general outfit had white hair and was well built athletic figure and he had a really angry look on his face

James: who are you exactly?

?: My names is general Jackson and I'm Angelicas Father and iv got a bone to pick with you you little freak your responsible for this you better have a good reason why I should not kill you right here and right now?

Before I could answer him Max and Jessy sneak up on him Jessy was behind him and put her Katana blades to his neck if he tried anything and max was standing right in front of him pointing a gun at him and soon about 40 minions came in the room 10 blue,10 red,10 green and 10 brown they all had their weapons aimed at him

Jessy: 3 reasons 1. You touch one hair on his sexy head and I'm going to hurt you in ways so bad that you will be begging me to kill you 2. Even if you kill him and some of us here you are still overmatched and surrounded by an army and 3. He is the only thing that can stop the empire from taking over your world

General Jackson: The Empire?

James: The Empire?

Soon another Minion walked in but this one was different from the others how exactly was he different from the others…well he was way older than them he had a bit of a white beard on his chin he was wearing a tattered robe he was hunched back and he had a stick tied to his back and on the other end of the stick was a glowing rock tied to his back then I just realized that is the same one I saw in my second dream ( in case you dint remembered what that dream was go back to the last chapter) il ask him about my dream later right now I have to ask him about this Empire thing

?: Greetings to you young master it's good to see you after so many years I must say you have grown up very fast and you look just like your father

James: do I know you?

?: Sadly, no master the last time you saw me you were just a baby. Oh, but where are my Manner allow me to introduce myself I am Narl Minion Master and devoted servant of Darkens

James: *oh man don't tell me that I actual have to save the world or something because that would just suck balls big time*

Narl: and I have noticed that you have the gauntlet perfect it will come in great for saving the world

James: *Dammit*

Max: Why I haven't killed you yet is a mystery Narl.

Narl: Its not Max. I'm loyal and old.

Max: Whatever.

Jackson: The f*** is this? I swear when..

Jessy: You mean "IF" you get out of here you'll do something bad I'm sure. But you'll be dead before you even knew you were.

Max: What you going to do? Drain him of his Sperm?

Jessy: Fuck you.

Max: You would.

Soon everybody started to argue and yell at each other with anger it went on for 2 hours until I had finally reached my breaking point and used my gauntlet and shot a lightning bolt at the wall honestly I have no idea how I did i9t so I'm going to have to remember to practice this later but when they all noticed that they all stopped and looked at me

James: SHUT THE FUCK UP ALL OF YOU OR I SWEAR TO GOD THE NEXT ONE WILL HIT SOME ONE IN THE HEAD….sigh ok let's start this from the beginning ( looked at Narl) ok tell me first where did you guys come from and why is this gauntlet stuck to me and you said you known me since I was a baby that means you know something about my parents I want to know absolutely everything

To be continued


End file.
